


Fucking in a Winter Wonderland

by sweetsugarskull



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Brief Mention of Suicide, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, I suck at smut as much as I like it so whatever, Monster Heat, One Shot, POV Sans, Soulmates, Underfell, Underfell Sans, but like just you and sans really, but sort of dub-con?, mentions of Papyrus - Freeform, no consent certainly, non-con mostly throughout the whole thing oops, umm kinda sans/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsugarskull/pseuds/sweetsugarskull
Summary: Hey you know when you read a story and a character's all like "wow I'd fuck them straight on the cement here and now if I wasn't such a swell dude." ? Well, haha this was inspired by that like, just do it, just do it for our enjoyment. Though that would kill a lot of planned plot so uh rip. But here's that fucking on the cement you (well, I) ordered on a hot, steamy, sexy, platter.a.k.a"help i'm in heat and i'm dying but, oh, there's my conveniently placed soulmate whoops i better fuck them woo."





	Fucking in a Winter Wonderland

“fuckin’ papyrus makin’ me do his shit _now_ of all motherfuckin’ times.”

 

The skeleton grumbled to himself, his arms occupied by two bags that, quite honestly, were not filled enough to have warranted a trip to the supermarket in the first place. It didn’t help that his brother had the preferences of an emperor. Not that his palate was refined – god knew his cooking skills were lacking in every aspect except perhaps creativity – no, the skeleton demanded “ONLY THE BEST OF EXPERTLY CRAFTED INGRDIENTS THAT PROVE TO ONLY BEGIN SATISFYING THE CULINARY BRILLIANCE THAT IS THE GREAT AND _TERRIBLE_ PAPYRUS NYEH HEH HEH!”; this meant that he wanted ingredients from a specific store, namely one that happened to be on the edge of the fucking monster district of this horridly tiny and mundane town. The two had only lived there out of convenience, the town being the first in which monsters had been “welcomed” after their ascent to The Surface. Welcome being in quotations since monsters had never been, and likely never will be, welcomed. Hey, it wasn’t there fault they had an overlying sour attitude, it had been a rough life in the claustrophobia-inducing, hellish, and violent environment of The Underground. It was chaos down there, monsters had needed to activate their most basic survival instincts to overcome the conditions, conditions that had left many starving, cold, birth rates dropping rapidly as days passed, and death rates rising through the roofs; and not only due to the kill or be killed mentality every monster seemed to possess. Many monsters could not take the pressure of the state of things in their dear home, so they killed themselves. Kill or be killed! And certainly, killing _yourself_ was a way to conform to that standard.

 

But things changed when the barrier had broken.

 

The story of the breaking of monsterkind’s largest obstacle between their hellhole and freedom was a long one. One that gave Sans a headache when he thought about it. After climbing out of that pit of a civilisation, Sans put that all behind him. And apparently so did Papyrus, as more time passed Aboveground, their relationship seemed to mend from what it had been Underground. And Sans was ecstatic, he really loved his brother – he had raised him after all. But the monster was getting on his goddamned nerves, asking him to take a fieldtrip to the obnoxiously far (though in reality it only took 20 minutes of walking to get to) supermarket that had the ingredients that were the most suitable for his “culinary delicacies” when he knew Sans couldn’t shortcut with his magic all haywire.

 

_what a load ‘a horse shit._

 

No one had ever claimed Sans to be a particularly articulate monster, being more known for his lazy demeanor and shitty jokes. Though, frankly, Sans couldn’t give too many shits at that moment. All the swearing made his heated bones feel a little better, giving himself some sort of outlet from the agonising build-up of magic within his body. Too bad he couldn’t pick a fight like he could have in the Underground, things being a little different up where he was. Maybe that was a good thing? Change was good, right? Yeah, he decided, change was probably for the better. Though one thing that wouldn’t change was the goddamned heat that he had to suffer through every now and then.

 

During his heats, Sans would usually pick a broad to fuck and relieve his tension for a night; making the rest of the week slightly more bearable, if not very uncomfortable. But the issue was that after more communities gave the (more than unsure) okay to integrate monsters into their neighborhoods many monsters rushed for the opportunity to get away from the dense pack of their own kind, things being more than tense between many. Sans sort of understood where they were coming from, though he saw moving as a hassle; why not just stay and just deal with everything while learning to adjust in the first place that you’ve started settling down in already? It seemed way simpler that way, but he guessed it made things easier for the monsters left behind since the numbers were thinning, helping with the overcrowding problem that they were having. Though, at that moment, Sans’ magic-muddled mind did not think that this was a positive thing in any way since the monsters that he knew from Snowdin that were down to fuck during heats were already far from the small town he was in. And he couldn’t just approach a random monster and proposition a night full of wild sex, coming up to any monster without something that would benefit them was risky enough, but being the clearly established dominant in the equation would definitely not blow over well with many; were he a sub it would be much easier to get sweet sweet relief. But alas, even the idea of being a sub sent shivers down Sans’ spine. He liked his control well-enough thank you very much.

 

So, what else could he do, fuck a human? Even the thought of that was laughable, humans, in very raw terms, sucked. They were prudes, choosing to hide every part of the sexual aspect of their lives, despite sex being a large part of any creature’s life. Choosing to be ashamed rather than embrace and defend their sex lives was honestly pathetic and Sans wanted no part of that. He’d rather suffer through his heat alone than to touch a disgusting human who probably was too weak to handle him, anyways. He was good.

 

Well, it was his hand, again, it seemed.

 

That was what he thought at least as he absently strode down the damp sidewalk, the moisture reflecting the dim streetlights that failed to provide sufficient enough brightness in the darkness of what was early morning. The streets were predictably, and thankfully, empty, though Sans wouldn’t have to worry about jumping any poor civilian anyways; he wasn’t some low-class piece of shit monster that lacked self-restraint. So he stiffly observed the flakes of snow that had, during his trek back home, started falling, melting upon contact with the cement. Sad, the snow in this new place didn’t seem to stick as much as Snowdin’s, granted it _had_ been magical snow. Glad for the added chill on his bones with every flake that made contact with him – though he could barely feel it since he was so heated that he, jokingly, thought to himself that he could fry an egg on his femur like in those cheesy scenes in kids’ cartoons – he took a breath in.

 

And then he smelled it.

 

Or really, he smelled _them._

 

**And he _really_ liked what he was smelling.**

 

Growling, Sans sought out the delicious scent, the smell being unable to be accurately described by any word but perfect. He could already feel his cock hardening in response to what he was trailing, the already tempestuous nature of his magic further exciting to the point that he could very clearly hear the rush of energy speed throughout himself. The previously almost unbearable heat became truly unbearable in that moment, the only thought that was on the monster’s mind was finding the initiating factor of these sensations, mounting them, and fucking them all. _Fucking. Week. Fuckin’ them till tha’ doll can’t stand and all tha’ can slip from em’ lips are cries of my name. Only mine. **Mine. They belong ta only ME.**_

 

As Sans turned a corner to a street that he had never bothered to explore before, he saw her.

 

Standing below one of the only streetlights that seemed to actually be functioning stood a human girl, her face tipped towards the grey night sky, clouds reflecting the lights cast upon them. Though the light pollution meant that this girl’s features could, thankfully, be discerned more easily. Her expression was of long-accepted melancholy, lips parting to release a cloud of steam that she watched dissipate into the chilly air. Cheeks and nose red, her skin seemed even paler than it usually would have been, causing her to look even frailer than she already did with her rather short stature. She was swallowed by the enormity of her winter jacket, being swathed within layers of cloth; gloves, a toque, a scarf that reached her jean-covered knees. She looked adorable and oh so vulnerable within her desperate attempt to keep warm.

 

_He wanted to rip everything off her tiny body and fuck her right on the street side so that anyone and everyone could hear her sounds of pleasure and rapture that **HE** drew out of her and, in turn his claim, making them back the fuck off from was **his**. He wanted those eyes to cast their way towards him, forever. He wanted them to only leave him when they were closed while he pleasured her with is tongue, being the reason why her core tightened and she came, proving himself to be a good mate that could provide for her needs. _

 

But, despite these thoughts, Sans stood stock still, shocked from the powerful and foreign feelings within him. The sight of what he had determined was his soulmate (he had always scoffed at the word, sounding much too sappy for his tastes, and frankly he could care less whether or not he found his. Well, he wasn’t scoffing anymore.) froze his limbs – funny since he felt like he could spontaneously combust any second.

 

The idea of soulmates was so rare that Sans was second guessing himself, but there was no doubting what his instincts were telling him, especially since they were heightened due to his heat. A soulmate could only be sensed by those in-tuned with their soul – namely monsters. This meant that the concept was even rarer since the monster population was much smaller than that of the human race’s. _But did that really matter right at that moment?_ Quite honestly, Sans was amazed he could think this much while being bombarded by such a torrent of instincts, but s _oulmates_. That was baffling.

 

Well, all that was thrown right out the window anyways the moment he saw his _soulmate_ stick out her tongue, seemingly to catch snowflakes.

 

God, he already knew already that she would be the death of him, she was already such a tease.

 

As easily as he had been frozen in place when first arriving to the very scene, Sans unfroze, taking large steps towards the female he would be filling for the next many hours. As he approached closer, the stronger her scent became, and the blanker his mind got; filled with mostly thoughts of possession. **SHE WAS FUCKING _HIS_.**

 

He mindlessly dropped the groceries, and when he got close enough, his soulmate - his _mate -_ turned towards him. Her eyes met his chest before slowly sliding up to his brighter than normal sockets and widened. The painfully innocent look she sent his way was what broke him, ultimately.

 

Sans roughly grabbed his mate, sharp phalanges dug into her flesh and would mostly likely cause bruises later (he _really_ liked that idea). He pulled her into his own body, tilting her head up, and smashing his fangs onto her heavenly soft lips. And, fuck, if heaven wasn’t real within the embrace of her lips, he didn’t even notice the fruitless struggle she underwent while in his euphoria. Sans’ hands, that had previously clutched the girl’s arms, drifted down to her ass; clutching the globes with upmost enthusiasm. He growled lowly into her lips as she gasped. Taking the opportunity, he shoved his tongue, that had been conjured the moment he scented her, into the warm wetness of her mouth. As his tongue explored, she began to hesitantly reciprocate. He groaned in victory, bringing them both to the ground; him on top of her. He parted from her to stare into her lidded eyes, she breathed heavily. His own sockets contained a single lit eyelight that blazed red with hunger and pure lust. He then focused on stripping his mate of her clothes, impatient and eager to claim what was his.

 

Quickly coming to her wits in this moment, the girl squeaked, hands flying to heed his progression. Sans growled once again at this, pinning her hands above her with his magic – that oh so conveniently obeyed him right then when he was to fuck the brains out of his mate.

 

“W-wait! What a-are you d-doing? You c-can’t just-"

 

Sans interrupted her, “ah sweetheart, i can, and i will.” He got frustrated while trying to remove her top, choosing to rip it open, exposing her bra. He licked his lips, “afta’ all, how could i resist sumthin’ as tasty lookin’ as you, doll.” She shivered.

 

Finally reaching her breasts, her smirked lewdly and proceeded to wrap his tongue around a nipple, causing her to make a sound that echoed through his bones down to his aching cock. He hurriedly shot a hand down towards her core, slipping into her panties and sliding a phalange into her, thumb making work of her clit. Her body arched into his, as if her soul was seeking out his very own, screaming in what sounded like intense pleasure as he pumped more digits in and out of her wetness. He purred in satisfaction.

 

“look atcha’ sopping wet cunt sucking me right in, ya body knows ya mine doesn’t it? it knows who it belongs ta. but ya greedy ain’tcha, ya want more. ya want me ta ram my cock inta ya greedy little pussy so i can fill ya good with cum, don’tcha?” Her eyes widened and she began to deny his claims but he started fucking her with his fingers at a brutal pace, erasing her mind of any but the sensation of pleasure.

 

“say it, sweet tart, tell me whatcha want.”, he said after a particularly hard thrust.

 

She cried out, “Y-Yes! I- ah, I want your cock inside me, please, please, please! Fuck me!”

 

Sans chuckled, “as ya wish, princess.”

 

Sloppily removing both their pants, he stroked his dick as he watched his mate’s eyes follow the movement, wrists struggling against his magic. Ripping her (soaked, he proudly thought to himself) panties off with a single jerk, Sans positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing up and down in preparation. The feeling of her on only the head of his arousal was already driving to the edge of insanity; nothing could stop him at that moment from claiming her prize.

 

He brought his head to her neck, licking a trail up her nape.

 

“name’s sans if ya need a name ta scream when ya cum”

 

And in the next moment, Sans thrusted himself to the hilt into his lover, her exclamation filled with not only pleasure but pain. He planted small kisses on her face in apology for his inability to slow down as he rapidly thrusted. It was so fucking good, it was more than good, she was so good. So tight. So wet. Her sounds were so delicious and loud. She was _his._ **HIS. _MINE. MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE._**

 

“f-fuck ya feel so goo- AH! good!” Growing he said, “ya never l-leavin’ me, no one else can see ya b-beautiful- s-shit! B-body or hear ya beautiful- FUCK! YES! b-beautiful screams. Only me. Ya _MINE_.”

 

He clutched her small, heated body close to his large one, her sounds next to his ear as he curled over her to scrape his teeth on the exposed skin on her neck. Each thrust rocked her body and made a satisfying slapping sound between them, his cock caressing her g-spot and coercing her into completion. Nearing his own climax, Sans lost his ability of articulation, muttering single words or sentences that failed to make any sense. He clawed at the girl beneath him in his desperation, her only response was that of pleasure-filled exclamations. Her core messaged his dick in her upcoming orgasm.

 

“fuck- cum fo’ me, scream my name!”

 

Sans suddenly sunk his teeth into the delicate flesh of her neck, becoming the catalyst of the height of her pleasure.

 

“S-shit oh my god- SAAAANS!”

 

Her orgasm triggered his own, causing him to attempt to fit in a few more stuttered thrusts before he seated himself fully into her, roaring out his claim to anyone nearby to hear.

 

He collapsed, but not before releasing his mate’s arms from their captivity, wrapping his arms around her, and rolling her on top of him. They both calmed from their highs, breathing unsteady, souls pounding as reality waltzed its way into their sights. The quietness of the scene around them from before it had been ripped to shreds returning. Anyone who passed who have seen a monster and a human lying, practically naked, on a dirty jacket in the middle of the sidewalk. Good thing they were in the monster district, since monsters didn’t really give a fuck who, heh, fucked and where they did it as long it didn’t get in their way.

 

“What the fuck.” His mate said as her breathing slowed. He chuckled, his voice deeper than usual, conveying his satisfaction. He drew her closer to him, if that was possible.

 

“Okay, uh, can you let go of me now?”

 

Sans’ smirk grew, eye sockets darkening.

 

And suddenly they were in a dark room, landing on something soft. Sans growled playfully and flipped the human on her stomach, tongue trailing up her spine. She shivered and arched her back into whatever surface she was on. It seemed like a bed.

 

“haha funny joke, sweetheart. whoeva’ told ya we were done?”

**Author's Note:**

> hey you actually got to the end wow, nice man. yeah the smut's shit but i'm shit at smut so eh. smut's surprisingly tiring to write actually. I can't believe I thought up a bunch of backstory shit to this and i'm never gonna write it in (a.k.a i will never make a full story out of this mostly cause i can't update for shit). hurts. 
> 
> well, i wrote this cause i thought it up in my brain cage during longish car ride, i didn't wanna lose the idea (that I think could have been developed further but hey why not smut for the sake of smut?). i'm sorry those who may be scorned since i am not updating anything else but i've been so stressed and depressed lately and that's my excuse thanks (not a joke). but i'll hopefully write maybe short chapters or something just to get the stories out of the way. i hope i don't curse myself with too much smut. 
> 
> also, in this story, i wanted to make sans more driven by instinct with only the thought of fucking but i guess that'll have to wait since i love writing thought processes way too much for my own good. so I guess while this is bara sans I'll make that beasttale sans since he seems more... beast-like hahaha. 
> 
> aaanyways. 
> 
> thanks for being here, and don't forget you're doing great! (especially by being here with me!)


End file.
